


Blush On My Lips, A Man On My Hips

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt doesn't seem convinced that Tina is Kurt's girlfriend, so he takes more drastic action. Brittany just wants in on the fun too.</p><p>'Preggers' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush On My Lips, A Man On My Hips

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I had a whole list of 'Preggers' prompts, and this is the one I wind up selecting... IDEK.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 27- Blush On My Lips, A Man On My Hips

 

Kurt's mind was racing as his dad stared at Britt, Tina and himself, all dressed up in their leotards for their homage to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. Tina had been sweet enough to agree when Kurt pronounced her his girlfriend, knowing that Kurt was still nervous about revealing his sexuality to his father, but judging by the dubious expression on his dad's face, the fact that Kurt was dressed in clinging material and a sequinned glove was definitely working against him on this issue.

He turned to face Tina again, pleading with his eyes in the hope that she would just play along as he stepped closer, gently cupping her chin in his hands and leaning in to brush his lips over hers. Tina gasped softly at the contact, and he deepened the kiss before she could say anything to blow his cover, the Asian girl melting against him as she began responding to the kiss.

His father coughed somewhat uncomfortably in the background, but Kurt was too busy with the whole 'first kiss' issue to really pay much attention. His dad said something to Brittany, then Kurt could hear his heavy tread on the basement stairs as he climbed back into the main house, shutting the door behind him with a decisive click.

Kurt slowly broke the kiss, vaguely disgusted by the strand of saliva that briefly connected his lips to Tina, and drew back, brushing a hand over his slightly swollen lips while waiting for Tina's response. She blinked several times, eyes darker than usual, and licked her lips almost unconsciously, as though she could still taste him. After a moment she sighed softly, then reached out to gently pat his arm, 

“Warn a girl next time?” 

It was said with a smile though, and Kurt let out a relieved breath, which surprised a chuckle from Tina.

“What about me? I want kisses too!”

Kurt and Tina both turned to Brittany, who was unleashing upon them a truly fearsome pout, lower lip actually wobbling slightly. Kurt took a step toward her, and had to suppress a shriek as she seized him by the arm and pulled him in close enough to press their mouths together, tongue licking at the seam of his mouth and demanding entry. His lips parted in surprise, and she took advantage, her tongue delving into his mouth with a determination to taste every inch of him.

He barely had time to tentatively kiss back, slipping his tongue past her lips, before she was gently pushing him away, and descending on Tina to give her the same treatment. Tina didn't manage to suppress her cry of shock, the noise leading to the door at the top of the stairs opening, followed swiftly by a cry of “God!” from Kurt's dad, and the door slamming closed again. 

Brittany's hand latched onto Kurt again, pulling him into a messy, sloppy three-way kiss and then sliding down his body to grab his ass enthusiastically. He twitched in response, breaking the kiss and backing away in mild fear for his virtue. Tina had likewise staggered away from their clinch, and was actually fanning herself, eyes dilated and almost drowning dark.

Britt calmly walked over to her bag and snatched up her cell, scrolling through a list on it and, from the look of it, deleting some data. She met Kurt's raised eyebrow with a, “I was just crossing you off my list.” Kurt didn't really want to know, he was sure of it, but he still found himself asking “List?”

Brittany nodded with a smile, “The list of all the people in the school I haven't made out with yet, I've never crossed off two people at once before, I can't wait to tell Sanny!”

Kurt blanched at the thought of all the ammo this whole situation would give Santana, but then internally shrugged, the cheerleaders mostly saved their wrath for Rachel, and he didn't think he was really on their radar, which could only be a good thing as far as he was concerned. 

He waited patiently for Britt and Tina to refocus on the reason they were all in his basement- and it wasn't to make out, much as Britt might pout- they still hadn't gotten a proper take of 'Single Ladies' yet. He snapped his fingers, then walked over to the stereo system, resetting it, then doing the same to the camera. He set a delay so it would start filming once they were all in position, then waved the girls into frame, pressing play on the stereo before dashing to take his place.

As the music started, he reflected that if watching Britt and Tina make out did nothing for him, then he most assuredly gay, and he should probably start thinking of a way to break the news to his dad. He couldn't ask Tina to pretend to be his girlfriend indefinitely, it wasn't fair to her OR Artie. And while he was sure Brittany would play along, he didn't want to tempt Santana's wrath.

Definitely safer to just tell his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think this took all of half an hour to type, but once the idea popped into my head it would not leave me alone, so I'm glad to get it written.
> 
> Random threesome is random LOL.


End file.
